Harry Potter and the Unexpected Bender
by Mistyquest
Summary: Canon-compliant crossover! Harry is on an undercover, inter-dimensional mission for the Ministry of Magic. Katara is hard at work rebuilding her world. Their eventual meeting is very lemony. Harry/Katara. Rated M for future lemons.


WARRANT FOR ARREST

Issued 24/03/2000

Official Document of:

Ministry of Magic; London, United Kingdom; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC to all officers of the law (AURORS, MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT, MUGGLE ARTIFACTS, OBLIVIATORS, etc.)

IN THE CASE OF Vijay Pathik, 60, ACCUSED OF THE FOLLOWING: Assault; Resisting Arrest; Forced Entry; Assault of an Officer; Use of an Unforgivable; Unauthorized Access to Classified Ministry Files

YOU ARE THEREFORE COMMANDED to arrest forthwith the above named person(s) and bring said person(s) before the court to be dealt with according to the full extent of the law.

Signed: Percy Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister

Hestia Jones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement

As Harry finished reading the warrant in his hand, he heard Ron give a low whistle, no doubt at the long list of charges crammed into the limited space. Harry felt the surprise too; at sixty, Vijay Pathik was no spring chicken, even for a wizard. Nonetheless, the warrant described quite a crime. After injuring several Muggles one night in South Chiswick, Geyatso fled arrest by the magical and Muggle authorities. He resurfaced a few weeks later, spotted by a late night guard in the Ministry itself, before disappearing into the depths of the Department of Mysteries. Beyond that, Harry's security clearances blocked him from further knowledge of the case.

As usual, Ron was thinking the same thing. "Makes no sense," he muttered. "If the bloke hasn't been seen since he entered the Ministry, why the arrest warrant? He couldn't have escaped, could he?" Harry had no answer; the question boggled his mind too, though judging from the lack of interest amongst the more experienced Aurors in the office, he guessed that his inexperience contributed to the confu

Instead of moving on the next one case file, as was generally the case at the morning Auror meeting, the Head of Department Gawain Robards paused to check his notes before adding, "This warrant is of particular importance to the Unmentionables, down in the DOM. Agents are being asked to remain on the alert. The head of department has also requested that a team be assigned to the case immediately." He flipped through more sheaves of parchment, searching for the case log. "Weasley, Potter, you two haven't been on assignment in a while. Time for you to get your feet wet. Report to Tiberius Ogden once this meeting is adjourned." The two wizards nodded their assent.

Blessedly, in Harry's opinion, the meeting ended soon after and he and his partner were speeding towards the enchanted lifts, then down floor after floor until the cool, female voice announced, "Department of Mysteries."

"This place still gives me the creeps," Ron announced as they made their way down the all-too familiar hall, and Harry couldn't agree more. Bad memories seemed to seep from the mortar in the dark brick walls. The pair came to a halt outside of a door which led down to the offices of the Unspeakables, deposited their wands into a holding chest, and then walked forward as the door slid open. They strode down the hall towards an official looking door marked with a dark placard reading, Tiberius Ogden.

Ogden looked up as they entered his office, then quickly conjured chairs for his guests as he asked, "Robards send you?" Without waiting for an answer, he began shuffling through his many filing cupboards, as if he had misplaced something important. Harry took the momentary pause to study the man. He had close cropped white hair and a short beard, reminding him with a pang of Dumbledore. It occurred to him that this man had in fact been very close to Dumbledore. The thought put him in a solemn mood. The searching look on Ron's face as he examined the man gave Harry the impression that his partner was on the same track.

Harry was impressed, if slightly unsettled by the office he sat in. It had no windows ("No alternative exits," thought Harry), and the floors and walls were made of the same dark brick as the hall. Grand silver mirrors glittered on the walls in every direction. Their light played across the large black filing cupboards hunkered behind Ogden's desk. Harry knew, from experience with similar models in the Auror offices, that each of them contained Undetectable Extension Charms concealing thousands of drawers. Ogden's eyes were now closed in concentration, as he attempted to recall the right file. He then confidently reached forward and opened one of the drawers, revealing rows of stacked parchment and lumpy cases.

Ogden resumed speaking. "I know I don't need to remind you that this is highly confidential information. Any breach could seriously compromise the department. Is that clear?" Harry heard Ron stifle an exasperated groan. Harry himself felt a twinge of amusement at the oft repeated phrase repeated like a harsh nursery rhyme to all trainee-Aurors.

Before they could respond he resumed, "As of now, you two are being sent on a tracking mission to retrieve Mr. Vijay Pathik, formerly of South Chiswick, London." Ogden handed the two men identical stacks of parchment, presumably detailing the mission, as well as two neatly folded cloth sacks.

"Where are we being sent?" Harry asked as he examined them.

"Honestly, Potter," Ogden replied, "I couldn't even begin to answer that question."


End file.
